Yearbook
by candyswirl
Summary: AU High School Kakashi x Iruka fic, chock full o' yaoi, cherry bombs, students, teachers, libraries and lockers. and not a proper ninja in sight.
1. Chapter 01: Probabilities

**warnings:** AU like you wouldn't believe, and yaoiness too, (iruka x kakashi. perhaps some future pairings). and plotless again. plot and i are not on speaking terms. or ever were. somc OC, but they're mostly filler.  
**rating:** PG-13 for pouncing, kissing, swearing

A/N: if you don't like AU fics where the characters are made to endure retarded high school shenanigans and such, then run far far away, cause that's all this is. Kakashi, Iruka, Genma and various others in high school. unfortunately i don't have first hand knowledge of what a japanese school or students are like, so consider this some sort of japanese-american amalgamation. cause it's AU, i've also made Iruka a few years younger than Kakashi rather than just one year. I wanted to, it's done, so there ;)

* * *

Chapter 01: Probabilities 

In his 14th year, Iruka Umino never expected to find himself regretting that he hadn't worn matching socks. That's because normally he never gave it a second thought, and usually wore two of a pair anyways. And because normally he would have some type of shoe on. How often do you take off your shoes but not your socks in a school day? And how often it is that you find your mismatched sock condition is exposed thanks to an impromptu basement game of spin the bottle?

Despite how often it didn't happen, it did on this day in the life of high school freshman Iruka. Never mind the statistical improbability of it, it was here to stay. Moreover, Iruka was here to stay, for the time being, no matter how he wished it weren't so. Seated cross-legged on the floor in a ring of seniors and two of his classmates, Iruka tried to hide his one rainbow stripe socked foot and his one star socked foot under his knees. What had happened to his sensible solid color ones? Oh yes, they were buried somewhere in one of the moving boxes. So he was wearing a pastiche of someone's worst sock collecting years. But who in the family had such bad taste?

He was mulling this over when for the third time that night the horrid words "your turn" were flung his way. Iruka looked up, blushed and swallowed, laughing nervously. The new faces around him tittered and watched intently.

_'Now, why am I here?'_ Iruka asked himself again. _'Right, I was supposed to be working on a project with Tomoko and Keita.'_ He looked at his two project partners, who had been friendly enough with him in class. They'd neglected to mention when they decided to meet after school at Tomoko's house that a party would be in progress. Tomoko's elder sister, Aya, a popular senior girl, was playing host. They'd promised to start working after one round too...

"Anytime now, kid" Aya said, smiling, trying her damndest to suppress a giggle. Iruka felt like wincing, felt like running up the stairs, felt like breaking that fucking bottle.

He pressed a shaky hand to the bottle in question and gave it a turn, palms sweating as he hoped for once that it would land on a girl. _Hell, on anyone, anyone, ANYONE but..._

The bottle slowed, it's lazy spin was positively agonizing. Then stopped.

_...that...guy..._

Dumbfounded, Iruka looked from the bottle neck, across the grey carpet, up over a male body to the expressionless countenance of 17 year old senior Kakashi Hatake. Just like the two times previous. Then Iruka looked crestfallen as the rest of the circle whooped and hollered. Keita, sitting by him, slapped him on the back. Kakashi looked nonplussed. Again.

Managing to smile weakly once more, Iruka spoke when the din of laughter died down somewhat. "Well, I guess I'll have to skip a turn again."

"Nope, not this time." singsonged Aya, a malicious gleam in her eye.

Iruka looked up with a surprised, then pleading stare. "But you let me skip the other two..."

Aya snorted. "That was just to be nice to the new kid. Plus, it's the 21st turn, this time you two gotta go in." She gestured to the closet door with the easy grace and gravity of a hangman pointing to the gallows.

Iruka blushed, sputtered, spazzed, pointed at Kakashi, looked imploringly at the group. "B-but, but he's a guy! and I'm not, um, you know...and, well, I mean - "

"Are you sure? The bottle lands on Kakashi every time you spin. You may as well give him a chance kid. You don't mind, do you K?" Genma sneered, earning a new round of laughter. Iruka wanted to take the toothpick from the senior's mouth and wipe that smirk off his face. Even Keita and Tomoko were laughing! Traitors!

Finally Kakashi spoke up, seemingly as amused at Iruka's discomfort as the others. "Let's just get this over with. Don't worry, I won't try anything on you if that's what you're afraid of." Holding both hands up in the air with palms open, he looked almost trustworthy. Or would have, if he wasn't waggling his fingers so. "And don't call me K" Kakashi said, giving Genma a warning glance. The blonde senior simply grinned.

Iruka frowned, annoyed now as well as embarrased. "I'm not afraid. I told you, its just...fine, whatever!"

The circle of teenagers snickered and laughed as a reluctant Iruka was pushed and pulled into the dark closet. Kakashi sauntered in after him.

Aya stood at the door, facing the couple. "You have 7 minutes. Use them well. Staaaaaaarting...now!". Iruka glowered as the door closed, leaving them in darkness. He could hear the bastards outside laughing and chatting it up as they resumed thier game.

Iruka sat to one side on some cardboard boxes, Kakashi stood at the other against the wall. It was quite dark, except for the slit of light coming in from the bottom of the door. Iruka had his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was mostly silent and shuffled waiting for his 7 minutes to be up.

He piped up cautiously. "Hmm, can you believe that bottle? It's gotta be-"

"-rigged?" finished Kakashi. "Yes, it is."

Iruka looked sharply at him, made an indignant noise.

"Don't take it so personally. It's just a little prank our class plays on a new kid every year." A soft chuckle emanated from Kakashi's direction. "You ought to pay more attention. It wasn't even the 21st turn you know."

Iruka's face scrunched up as he said huffily "Then you do this to someone every year? Sit in a closet with them for 7 minutes? That's pretty stupid."

A pause. "No. Before this year I never played. This time I volunteered." In the dark Iruka couldn't see the change of expression on Kakashi's face, but he could detect a change of tone in the discombobulated voice. Feeling distinctly ill at ease Iruka tried to change the subject.

"H-how was the bottle rigged? I'm gonna look at it after they finish playing this stupid game. I'm not even supposed to be down h-"

Before Iruka could finish he found that something was blocking his view of the strip of light he had so intently been staring at in the dark. He felt the gentle pressure of fingertips on his chin. Soon his head was tilted upwards so that he was looking into Kakashi's dimly lit face, into the one eye that wasn't covered by his white hair. Before he knew it Iruka was being kissed.

He felt the wall against the back of his head as Kakashi pressed into him. He felt Kakashi's fingers wrap around his wrists to hold them down by his sides. Muffled noises and scuffling sounds bounced about the small closet. In shock, Iruka could only manage to pull away for a nanosecond before Kakashi resumed the kiss. Iruka pushed back but was really no match in strength against the older boy. Only when Kakashi decided to move down to his throat did Iruka have a chance to breathe.

"What...what are you doing?" he asked, trying to free his wrists and wriggling. Kakashi just kept nibbling and nuzzling the boy about the collar, skillfully undid Iruka's top shirt button with his mouth. Iruka's efforts to free himself were proving futile, partly because Kakashi was bigger and stronger, but also because he was being very very distracting at the moment. Very. That's not to say Iruka wasn't being somewhat distracting as well.His panting and squirming only made Kakashi a bit rougher, lose a little more calm, caused his breath to come harsh and hot against Iruka's skin.

"S-stop..." Iruka whispered, his voice unsteady. Kakashi pulled back a little at hearing the request and looked into Iruka's face. Even in such faint light Kakashi could see he was flushed, dazed, drop dead cute, but what decided it was the slightly parted lips. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka again, gentler this time. Iruka squeezed his eyes shut, unprepared for the reaction his body was giving. Inner-Iruka yelled at him, told him _'This is practically a stranger, and not only that, a boy! You should bite him! Yes, that's it, bite him!_' However, thanks to Inner-Inner-Iruka, he only ended up nipping at Kakashi's bottom lip, at which Kakashi just began kissing him harder. Inner-Iruka seethed. _What is your problem?_ Inner-Inner-Iruka could only sigh dreamily.

Kakashi slid as arm around the younger boy's waist, untucking his shirt and drawing him closer in one sweeping move. Iruka's resistance was weakened still as he felt Kakashi's fingers brush up the skin of his back. He felt like he could barely get a breathe in, even when they weren't kissing. Kakashi had undone most of his buttons, was on his knees between Iruka's legs, kissing Iruka's chest. The hands that gripped Kakashi about the shoulders most definitely were not pushing him away. Iruka arched without meaning to, gasping as a tongue flicked against his nipple. Before Kakashi could go any further there was a loud bang on the door.

"Times up!" came Genma's voice. The sound of the turning doorknob broke Kakashi's little spell. Iruka bolted upright and pushed the senior aside, slamming his palms against the door.

"Umumumum!..." _oh my god oh my god oh my-_ "Oh, uh, oh no! The door, uh, the door, um, it's stuck! Yes, very stuck!" shouted Iruka, holding the knob with one hand and turning to look at Kakashi over his shoulder. _'Help!'_ his wide brown eyes fairly screamed.

"Stuck?...Hey, hand me those pliers, or that hammer." barked Aya from the other side. Iruka could see shadows gathering at the bottom of the door. Clinking sound ensued as Aya and some students fished through a toolbox.

Iruka clenched his teeth. "Hold the door so I can fix my shirt!" he hissed to Kakashi. _This was all his fault anyways! _

Kakashi smiled and came up behind Iruka, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

Iruka sucked in a breath as warm fingers splayed over his stomach. "No! We can't-" but stopped when he noticed Kakashi was doing his buttons up for him. The doorknob rattled again, making Iruka jump. Kakashi tucked Iruka's shirt in, coming dangerously close to brushing him in some sensitive areas. This also made Iruka jump. He gritted his teeth, his palm still flat against the door that threatened to pop open, his other hand clamped in a deathgrip over the doorknob.

"All finished" Kakashi said silkily against Iruka's ear, kissing the upper curve and then stepping back. At that Iruka let the door burst in.

Iruka and Kakashi stood in the doorway, blinking as thier eyes readjusted to the light. Kakashi was the picture of cool and composure, as per usual. Iruka was the picture of something else altogether. Perhaps a car-wreck victim or a rodeo bull rider. This was because while in the dark it seemed that Kakashi had buttoned his shirt and tucked it in all nice and neat, in the light it was plain to see that nice and neat hadn't even made an appearance, and snickered at Iruka's shirt from whereever it was that they were vacationing. Plus some stray strands of hair were standing on end.

Teenagers are cruel. They laughed. (Though some wondered just what it was Kakashi had done to the lad...this was just supposed to be a prank after all...) Iruka looked down at his misbuttoned, rumpled shirt and decided not to stick around. Ignoring the scattered apologies (they didn't sound too sincere anyway, what with all the laughing) and calls for him to sit back down, Iruka grabbed his things and ran up the stairs. Once outside in the cool cover of falling twilight, he began readjusting the buttons on his shirt while walking home. _Really, two of them are out of place. Did Kakashi do that on purpose? _His face burned.

It had been his first day of school and already he wanted to move again. Of course, the probability of that happening was less than nil. Iruka stomped off unhappily into the sunset.

tbc-

ultra-anal A/N: why the 21st turn? because i was trying to combine spin the bottle with 7 minutes in heaven, so 21 being a multiple of 7, seemed to make sense...originally i had put that it was the 7th turn, but then since iruka had already gone twice, the 7th turn would have come up too early in the game...um...yeah...like i said, anal...


	2. Chapter 02: Cake and Contrition

**warnings:** yaoi (iruka x kakashi and maybe others, nobody knows but nostradamus), sicky-sweet fluff, rambling, lots of other undesirables.

**rating:** very tame G

do i have to say it? I don't own nothing (double negative! I own it all!)

A/N 01: keita and tomoko have some air time here...yes, they are OC and have a bit more to do with the story than i had originally intended...no they are not in love with iruka or kakashi. i guess i should have used some minor naruto ninjas in their place, but it's too late for that now. (i.e. i'm too lazy to fix it)

* * *

CHAPTER 02 : Cake and Contrition

Kakashi took a swig of his beer, his figure outlined by the kitchen window as he watched the brunette stalk off down the street. Kakashi was thinking he'd rather misread Iruka. Genma came to stand beside him after having fetched a beer from the fridge.

"Wasn't expecting him to leave already." Genma said as he popped off the cap. "Hmph. Most new kids would stay. Especially freshmen. Iruka's not gonna make many friends if he doesn't learn to play nice."

With a sudden swipe Genma found his now shattered toothpick neatly deposited into his bottle. Genma looked up to watch Kakashi's back as he walked past groups of mingling students and out the front door. The blonde shut his mouth and smirked, eyebrows raised in mild surprise. It wasn't like his friend to be perturbed. It also wasn't like him to have enough interest in someone to bother broadcasting it. The state of Iruka's shirt had been a very clear and public message. (Genma suspected it was one directed to him in particular).

Since Kakashi showing interest in another human being was an unprecedented and momentous event, Genma decided he would relent. Iruka was cute, but not altogether his type, a pleasant diversion at the most. Kakashi, on the other hand, was, but Genma had finally given up when he noticed Kakashi didn't seem to care one way or the other. He deposited his beer in the sink with a resigned sigh and retrieved another. Some things just weren't meant to be, and Genma wasn't the dwelling sort Locating a new toothpick, he resumed his oral fidgeting. But he was no angel either and couldn't help but hope things didn't go too smoothly for the two.

* * *

"We're sorry Iruka, we didn't know they were going to take it that far..." Tomoko apologized the next morning before class, Keita nodding in agreement after she ribbed him. Iruka had been quite cross, but she seemed genuinely concerned, and really the only lasting irritation he had was with the white haired pervert. Besides, school work was at stake. 

"It's alright, I'll live. Let's just forget it and start working on our project. I had some ideas I wanted to run by you two." Iruka smiled to show there were no hard feelings. Or at least, no more murderous intent.

Tomoko brightened. "Really? We'll work hard to make up for yesterday ok? My sister said she was sorry too, she didn't know Kakashi was going to...I mean, usually they just sit in the closet you know? It was the first time Kaka-"

Iruka raised a hand, silencing her. "Please, let's not talk about him ok?" The throbbing vein on his forehead told Tomoko he was to be taken seriously.

"Sorry...Anyways, it's really meant to be an invitation of sorts, most of the people there are involved with student council and clubs, and it's kind of a welcoming-recruiting party you know? They didn't mean you any harm, just having a little fun."

"And," Keita added "Genma thought you were cute." What could Iruka do but redden?

"Keita! What a thing to say..." Tomoko admonished, looking apologetically at Iruka.

Keita, however, wasn't in the mood for apologizing anymore. "And Kakashi too by the looks of it." He put on a cheshire grin as Iruka shot him a dirty look. Tomoko grinned and sweat-dropped and pinched Keita's side, causing the boy to yelp.

"Don't mind Keita, he's just compensating. Iruka, why don't we meet for lunch later?"

Iruka nodded. Why not, he didn't have any other plans. He watched the pair take their seats, Keita mumbling he had nothing to compensate for.

* * *

Iruka sat at an empty table. He was a bit early, having brought a lunch with him. Tomoko and Keita were still in line getting their food. He began writing an outline for the work ahead in a notebook. 

"It's about time you got here." Iruka said when a figure appeared before him. His smile disappeared as his heart stopped, looking up expecting to see his project mates and instead seeing THAT guy. (you know who)

Kakashi grinned good naturedly, setting a tupperware in front of the flat-lining boy. "Expecting me?" Kakashi was met with chilly silence and a narrowed glare. "Hi to you too." He ran a hand through his hair, exposing a pale scar over his left eye. "You left before the cake so I- , we saved you a slice, since it was...our fault you left. Anyways, sorry about that, it was...just a joke. Alright, see you around." Kakashi waved two fingers and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Iruka watched him head to the exit, countering with a mental "Not if I can help it."

Genma caught up with him en route. He noticed a slight but telltale hue on Kakashi's cheeks. 'Hmmm, this semester gets curioser and curioser' he thought, chewing industriously on a lolli stick, and turned to see Iruka staring at them. He waved at the freshman, who half-heartedly waved back. Kakashi reached over and grabbed Genma by the shirt, yanking him out of the cafeteria. The corner of Iruka's mouth twitched.

Iruka had to admit the last thing he was expecting from the upperclassman was a piece of cake. He opened it and found a neat square of fancy strawberry short cake. Tomoko and Keita arrived just then with their trays, ooohed and awwwed over the confection.

"Wow, your mom must really love you Iruka, that looks good. Can I have a bite?" Keita asked, already holding his spoon above the slice. Tomoko's hand gripping his wrist was the only reason he hadn't yet ravaged the baked goodie.

"Huh? This-...wasn't there any cake at the party?" Iruka asked, puzzled.

Keita frowned. "Nope. But even if there was is there some law that says I can't eat cake everyday? Or you just being stingy?" Tomoko put on her cute face, but increased her grip a tenfold. Keita winced and grumbled.

Iruka let Keita have the first bite. When he didn't die or run off with stomach pains, the three shared in the dessert. Iruka didn't say much for the rest of the lunch period, instead listening to Tomoko talk about the school and students there, Keita providing snide commentary at intervals.

A few thoughts were formulating in the freshman's head. One, that the cake had been a gesture of good will...probably. Or a set-up. Some kind of lull-into-a-false-sense-of-security tactic. Anyway, that Kakashi could not be trusted. And he was still a perv. And he had a scar over his left eye. But mostly that he was still a perv.

Tomoko suggested they meet at her house after school again, this time to actually start on their project. Iruka adamantly refused. The three settled on the library instead.

* * *

**Reviewer Response Conrner :** thanks for the reviews guys, i appreciate them lots 

**anbu-kakashi :** kakairu hoooooo! Ahem, indeed forever.  
**sneazelburg : -**wink wink- if you meant 'snogging' by 'saving' then yes. that is what you meant right?  
**spectre:** hs, how we all loathe you. thanks for the illustration for cat-fancy btw, it was very cute and nicely done!**  
Thefuturefreaksmeout:** don't be afraid, trust in nostradamus ;) know what you mean, i like the high school stories too, guess cause things happen in them that never happened in my high school...for example, there were no cute guys named scarecrow or dolphin. unfortunate.  
**disama:** thanks :), i'll try not to...but i usually don't like uber-long stories...  
**hikarienzeru: **if you are in need of good kakairu fics, i have a whole bunch listed in my favorites (actually that's all i have - i am a monogamous obsessive) and there is the kakairu fanfic C2 archive as well.  
**eudoxus:** ah, i hope this is going ok so far. AU is the spice of life! Or no, that's salt or imagination or something isn't it?...  
**xtina:** hope ch02 doesn't disappoint :)  
**silent laugh:** I was afraid people wouldn't be able to tell between inner and inner-inner iruka. i miss small details like that in other fics all the time is why...  
**hana:** eeee! Thanks :)  
**lightdragon1987:** cruel? oh it was all good, if not entirely clean, fun. ;)  
**sodesne:** yes poor kid. poor lucky kid. ;)  
**snow887:** glad to make your day, your review made mine :D  
**tfi-muse:** i love threatening reviews XD hehe, well, here's more! aren't you sorry you asked now?  
**eyesonme19:** iruka is always cute, scientific fact it is.  
**flare2:** well he didn't do much in this chapter, but more to be had in the future, scout's honor.


	3. Chapter 03: Mental Wanderlust

A/N:

1) inner dialogue is italicized

2) sorry this took so long. to be honest, i don't know how long it will be till the next chapter. i have part of it done...than again, i had parts of this chapter done a long time ago too.

* * *

CHAPTER 03 : Mental Wanderlust

The street lamps were lit by the time Kakashi turned the key to the front door.

If he could turn back time, he would.

If he had any place else to go, he'd go there.

Instead he sighed. The curtains billowed in mournful reply. The room had long ago resigned itself.

_So the old man had been back. Which means..._

It wasn't always fun and games being Hatake Kakashi.

_...I have a lot of work to do._

Kakashi shut the door behind him, and surveyed the living room. New stacks often referred to as manuscripts crowded the walls. Furniture lay at strange angles, rearranged without regard for form or function or feng shui. Every available surface was peppered with refuse: bottles, cigarettes, cups, junk mail, crumpled paper, doilies, and even some leaves and twigs. Passing piles of dirty clothes and mysterious packaging, Kakashi waded through the debris, noting the mud tracks that graced the linoleum flooring.

In his irritation Kakashi failed to notice the stack of boxes that blocked his way. The top box toppled over. Books cascaded about him, thudding against his head and shoulders. Understandably his irritation deepened, until he noticed what book it was: Icha Icha Paradise's latest. A note fluttered past him, landing on his book-bag.

'Take one. Kimura will be by to take the rest. Will be in Venezuela. Ask Kimura for details. -J' was scrawled in simple black script.

Kakashi took two.

On some days, it almost paid to be Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

2 hours and 8 trashbags later and the living room could actually be lived in again.

He next surveyed the kitchen.

Well, at least this is my own mess.

With rolled sleeves he gathered and soaked and lathered. Apparently Jiraiya had eaten the rest of the strawberry short cake he'd made, and the one he'd bought from Montmartre Bakery. Baking, he'd discovered, was not his forte.

"Ah...stupid. Cake...stupid!...This can't be me" he thought, wincing. He hadn't seen Iruka at all after lunch, or the rest of the day. Didn't cake warrant at least a thank you?

Realizing he'd been scrubbing the same plate for the last five minutes, Kakashi shook his head. That was another thing. There went his concentration. He used to be so good at it too. Ever since coming across the freshman...he would have to fix this somehow. For a Hatake, being stupid and absent-minded just would not do.

After the kitchen, there was still homework to be done. Kakashi grabbed his books and settled in his room to read. First up was literature : Nabokov's Lolita in english. Infatuated with a kid? He could relate.

Kakashi was great at english. In fact, he excelled in it, had an excellent grasp of it. Excelsor. Exemplory. Latin root excellere. His english tests bore perfect marks. As did his math, and science, and humanities. There was no test he could not ace. During the driver's exam, his instructor had applauded his parallel parking technique. In sports he was top ranked, second only to Itachi Uchiha. He was tall and handsome, the quintessential "catch" and he knew it. The whole school knew it. So why didn't Iruka hurry up and know it? Kakashi pouted, flipping through a few more pages of Lolita.

Pursuing someone, for a change, was hard work.

Unlike a certain Humbert Humbert, Kakashi couldn't just kidnap Iruka, tempting as that alternative was. Icha Icha's methods were proving more harmful than helpful. The closet scenario of Volume 5 hadn't worked as neatly as he'd hoped. As for the other stories, Kakashi didn't have time to be a delivery boy, or a private gym instructor. He wasn't a football player either, and very much doubted if Iruka would ever agree to join the cheerleading squad. Police officer. Dentist. Masseuse. Cable repair man. Tutor. All nos.

Kakashi bit into his arm. Concentrate! On to book two. Iruka's not interested, he thought with a small pang. Better to use this time for pursuits that couldn't hurt you, like literature. Five minutes into Grapes of Wrath Kakashi stopped with a start.

Wait, what was the last one? Tutor? Tutor...tutor...the word burned into his brain, made the tip of his nose tingle. Tutor. He was a genius after all. He could tutor. Iruka was smart but not a genius. He could need a tutor. Kakashi went on thinking, homework all but forgotten.

* * *

Across town-

Iruka was used to being a little strange. He couldn't look normal, not with a slash across his face, but he'd grown accustomed to the stares. He often didn't feel normal because frankly, his life wasn't. His parents had died a few years ago in, of all things, an accident with the Nine Tails Moving Company. Their little car hadn't stood a chance against a massive moving truck. Iruka rubbed his scar absentmindedly.

So Iruka didn't have some things that a lot of other kids did. On top of that, he was the new kid at Konoha High, and his guardian was the new principal, and now, all thanks to that asshole, everyone knew he'd kissed a guy. No, had been kissed. He was sure he hadn't kissed back. As for the cafeteria encounter, he hoped against hope no one had noticed, or worse yet, inferred anything. After being fairly infamous in junior high, all Iruka wanted was to graduate quietly. Avoiding Kakashi would work best to that end, he decided. For now though, he just wanted to sleep so he could stop thinking for a little bit.

_I WILL fall asleep, I WILL fall asleep, I WILL fall asleep! _

As he was WILLing himself to sleep, quieter, sneakier parts of his mind gathered to rebel against good sense. He dreamed fitfully of closets and cake and felt less than rested when the barking of his alarm clock heralded a new day.

TBC

* * *

ok! This chapter is boring and short i know, my apologies. Lolita is a great book, and though the whole book was not on my high school curriculum, we did read an excerpt of it, so i thought it'd be ok to use, esp for kakashi who I'm sure would be in some sort of AP class equivalent. I have read the whole thing on my own, but there may still be inaccuracies when i refer to it cause that was a while ago. I don't have time to reread good literature and write crappy fanfiction! I'm confident I've made the right choice, lol. i want to be dumber ;p

latin root taken from dictionary dot com

TO THE NICE PEOPLE:

anbu-kakashi: I'm sorry it's another short one, and it's not white day anymore either :( hope i didn't ruin your day ;)

darkwitchling: thanks! personally, I'm jealous. yes, jealous of a cartoon character in a fictional AU scenario that i wrote. who are gay in said fictional scenario. don't look at me.

Xoq: it's not hard, cause really that's my guess for everything ;)

eudoxus: lol, yes cake. though no one thinks of cake more than i do.

R.A. Elric: eheh, that's what i do! In fact, i put kakashi x or iruka x and use the "find" function... it's an accident if i read narusasu or some other pairing.

disama: now there's an idea!

Generally maz: ack, now i want cake AND cookies. drags self to corner grocery

snow887: thanks, I'm glad you think so :)

lightdragon1987: thanks, being too OOC is always a worry...i though iruka would be most angry with kakashi because what he did was more personal. (plus, it's more fun to have one boy be angry with the other isn't it?)

martyr avenue: thanks, iruka will wreak a little havoc too, little hellion that he is.

Anthoula: it's misread.

Xtina: heee, i love sweet but perverted kakashi. and paranoid iruka.

Sodesne: it wasn't all that soon but better late than never, or something :3

suke-san: oh, i love your fics! All of them are excellent. 3

host: actually I've heard of genma-kakashi before from other fics. then again, genma's been with everyone, he's such a ho. augh, sorry for taking so long, I'm just so brain dead these days...

Theinflictedfinger: lol, i drool when people give me cake too! Now if only someone would give me cake when i drool. drools

sunshine pie: thanks! eek, I'm rather helpless against the lazy ass in me...


End file.
